


I Need Your Love Tonight

by Berty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 176 words? Are you kidding me? *sigh* Love is all about give and take. And pop-tarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Love Tonight

The first time Daniel wakes up to find Jack climbing into his bed, he almost brains him with his alarm clock.

The second time, he mutters and moves over, opening his arms to pull Jack into the warm spot he's just vacated.

The third time, Daniel tells him to stop breaking into his damn apartment and gives him a key to the front door.

Jack snores if he sleeps on his back, drools if he sleeps on his side and is, to Daniel's disgust, a morning person.

Daniel learns to tuck the blankets beneath him to stop Jack from hogging them all, and to sleep through anything up to and including a 4.5 on the Richter scale. He invests in a coffee machine that has a timer on it, so by the time Jack has finished his shower, he's already ingested enough caffeine that he doesn't actively try to disembowel Jack with one of his fucking Pop-tarts.

Daniel also learns what it is to be madly, stupidly, irrevocably in love.

And that he's so, so screwed.

Fin


End file.
